Soul Eater: The Blazing Swordsman?
by RandomnessLord
Summary: Two new warriors, a meister and weapon, arrive at Death City following the revival of the Kishin. The two of them will go with the adventure, all the way to the moon! And even beyond... Features a lot of action, not too much romance, and the power of fate. Will the power of madness and fire truly save the day, or will Jax, our hero, burn out? (follows the manga).
1. The Arrival! A Combo of Wind and Fire?

_**Soul Eater: The Blazing Swordsman?**_

_Hi guys. This is my first ever fan-fic, so please, don't yell at me. If I do make some screw-ups, I'd ask for your reviews to tell me so that I can fix them. I want to become a great author, so I need the help of my fellow otaku to do so. Alright, here comes my first story, be prepared._

_By the way, I do not, I repeat, Do NOT own Soul Eater. But, boy...if I did. All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo and Studio Bones. I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 1: The Arrival! A Combination of Wind and Fire?**

The clouds around Death City, Nevada, where hanging ominously in the air. The laughing sun seemed genuinely depressed. This was probably because the Kishin had just been resurrected not even a single week ago. This drew both the Death Scythes and others to the city, in attempt to defeat this madness.

Among the sands, two figures approached Death City. Both were dressed in long white hooded robes, to protect themselves from the brutal sun. One was slightly taller than the other, and walking with his hands behind his head. The other, shorter one, walked with his hands in concealed pockets.

"This must be the place," said the taller one.

"No duh," replied the other. "I figured we just so happened to encounter another city out in the desert."

The taller one rolled his eyes. "Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Suddenly he began to run, kicking up dust and sand as he went. The other boy scowled good-naturedly. Then he took up speed as well. The two raced towards Death City, running through the crowds (and knocking over a few people in the process) until they reached the imposing stairs that led up to the Death Weapons Meister Academy, or DWMA for short.

The taller one smirked. "Race you to the top."

"I thought we were already racing," replied the other. Then, without warning, he took off, up the stairs. The taller boy laughed, and the race continued anew. Up the stairs they went, with no shortage of breath or energy, howling at the top of their lungs just how awesome they were.

Eventually, about five minutes later, they arrived at the top, standing in the DWMA's courtyard. They hunched over for a brief moment, breathing slightly heavier. Then they stood up. The taller boy took a long, drawn-out sniff of air. "Ah, desert air," he exclaimed. "Is there nothing more tasteful, Nahzo?" he turned to the shorter boy.

"Well, cookies and cake sound tastier than sand filled air, Jax," replied the other boy, Nahzo. He looked around. "Wasn't someone out here supposed to greet us?"

Jax noticed that too. The courtyard was empty. When they sent in their resume for joining the Academy (instead of just showing up like normal people), they received a letter from Lord Death himself that a superb meister would greet them. "Maybe we're early?" said Jax.

However, in just that moment, a young girl came running out of the school. Her hair was sandy blonde, done up in two pigtails, and she had enormous green eyes. Following her was a boy, with white hair and red eyes.

"Maka, why do we have to be in such a hurry?" He said with a bored tone.

"Because, Soul," replied the girl. "If we didn't, we'd have to take remedial lessons…._again_." She put such heavy emphasis on the last word that Soul immediately shut up. Then, she noticed Jax and Nahzo. "That must be them."

She stepped up to the two white-robed boys, and then extended a hand. "Maka Albarn, I'm a one-star Scythe Meister. Lord Death told me to be the ones to greet you. I know you're going to have a splendid time. I could take you around the school if you like."

Jax shook his head. "We know enough about the school, Lord Death sent us a map and whatnot. Actually, we just want to know what kind of class we'll be in."

Maka smiled. "Well, we do have a sort of 'entrance exam' for those that want to be in the EAT class." She giggled. "I'll be right back." Then she ran off, dragging Soul along with her.

Jax and Nahzo stood in eerie silence. However, that did not last long, as a loud voice echoed from the right red spike of the DWMA. "LOOK UP PUNY MORTALS, AND BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"

The two boys looked up, and noticed a blue-haired boy, dressed in the garbs of a ninja. He was holding what appeared to be a kusarigama. Suddenly, he leapt off the spike, landing dead before the duo. He smirked with arrogant authority. "My name is Black*Star!" he announced. "Are you new students?"

Nahzo nodded. "Yeah, so what of it?"

Black*Star shrugged. "Well, then I have to explain the number one rule: Don't ever mess with me. Ya' got that?

Nahzo snarled. "I'm not sure if we should take that as a warning, or kick your ass for just talking to us."

Jax put out his hand to stop his friend. "We have no reason to fight him. Let's keep our wits." Black*Star made a superior smirk, that was quickly dropped when Jax said "It's not like he could handle us anyway."

Black*Star was just about to launch himself in a fit of rage, when a massive blue textbook flew out of nowhere and slammed him in the head. He collapsed over in a pile of dust.

The book came from Maka, who was now walking calmly. Soul followed, as usual. But they were also being followed by another. He was tall, and pale of skin, with stiches adorning everything, even his face. He had grey hair and glasses, and above all, he had a screw through his head.

"This is Professor Stein," Maka said. "He'll be watching the 'entrance exam'."

"I knew it!" said Nahzo. "Didn't I tell you we'd have to fight?" Jax rolled his eyes in reply.

Black*Star stood up. "I don't think so! This guy is mine. Just let me strangle him, come on Stein!" Instead, he received another Maka chop, followed by getting thrown at the wall by Stein.

"Stay," said the professor. He looked at the two boys. "Basically, I want to see how you hold your own against one of the academy's best students. According to your resume, you guys consider yourselves powerful. Let's see if that claim has any merit." With that, he backed away, standing beneath the shade of the Academy.

"Soul," Maka said, stretching out her hand.

"Right," was Soul's only reply. He was enveloped with a bright blue light, which morphed form and became a long grey shafted scythe with a zigzagged black and red blade. Maka twirled her weapon around, just to intimidate her opponents.

Jax and Nahzo weren't scared. The two smiled, then shucked off their robes, revealing their forms beneath. Jax was of average build, with shaggy blonde hair reminiscent of that of an old, giant sword wielding hero. He had acidic green eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. His outfit consisted of a forest green hoodie opened to reveal a red shirt with a spiral design. He also wore black paints with a flame pattern on the bottoms. His shoes were sneakers, also featuring a flame pattern.

Nahzo was slightly shorter than Jax, with mixed skin (although he appeared more white than black) and a spiky black-brown afro that featured two long bangs framing his face. On his face were gold-rimmed sunglasses, concealing his eyes. His ensemble was a black jacket over a black shirt sporting a massive white X on it. He wore a golden belt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He too wore sneakers, although his were simply black and white, featuring no special design.

Maka was not distracted by their rather handsome looks. Instead, she peered at their souls. She was amazed. Their "average souls" were roughly the size of Black*Star's, perhaps bigger. Jax's was larger than Nahzo's. Jax's soul featured his hair design, surrounded by fire and what appeared to be small wings jutting out the back. Nahzo's simply had crosses decorating everything about it, and one large cross coming out the top, reminiscent that of the legend of the Sword in the Stone.

"Let's do this, Jax!" shouted Nahzo. The boy was quickly enveloped with a dull gold light, morphing his shape into a weapon. When the light dispersed, Jax was holding onto a silver broadsword with a dull-gold hilt. He spun the weapon around in his hand, testing its weight. Then he slashed downwards, and glared at Maka with a smile of absolute excitement.

"Well," he said, "prepare yourself…"

_And that's it for Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. Remember, this is my first Fan-fic, so I accept all comments. Just don't try to break me down to a crying mass of fear (I'm not Asura)._


	2. Resonance! The Glorious Flaming Sword?

_Alright, I tried my best for the first chapter. But that was all exposition. Get ready for some action! This is the true power of the RandomnessLord. Get ready, because here it comes. FOR MYSTLETAINN!_

_By the way, I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 2: Resonate! The Glorious Flaming Sword?**

The two meisters, both blonde with green eyes, stared each other down. Jax was trying to gauge Maka's fighting style, while Maka was studying Jax's body language. His upright posture made it clear he was a veteran fighter.

Jax slipped into a fighting stance—his right leg stretched before him, his torso bent slightly, and his blade rose horizontally before him.

From the shade Stein watched calmly. Maka looked to her professor. When he made the slightest fraction of a nod, Maka exploded into action. She leapt into the air, twirling her scythe. Then she came down with a heavy arcing slash. Jax sidestepped to the left, barely avoiding the attack. When Maka was on the ground, he made three short thrusts, all of which were blocked by the scythe's shaft. However, when Jax did a fourth strike, he added more force, and pushed Maka far back because of it.

Maka shook her head. She had to grip tight to stop Soul from vibrating. Suddenly Jax was on the attack, making two horizontal strikes. Maka dodged the first, but was caught off guard by the second, which came with blinding speed. She managed to get out of the way, but not before receiving a cut on her left cheek.

"First blood!" Nahzo excitedly shouted. "This is gonna be fun."

"Calm yourself," said Jax. He looked apologetically at Maka. "Sorry, Nahzo's a little insane."

Maka smiled. "Don't be sorry. I can actually get serious with you." With that, she moved again, spinning a full three-sixty while bringing her scythe around. Jax was able to block it, but the impact was heavy. As the two locked weapons, Jax took his free hand and clenched it into a fist. With a smile he exclaimed "Burn Force!"

Maka was blown back as a soul-powered punch made contact with her stomach. As she struggled to get up, she made a whimper of pain.

"Maka," Soul asked. "Are you okay?"

Maka ignored the pain, but replied. "It feels as if my insides are on fire."

Jax then gave the reason for this feeling. He pulled up his left hand, which was still clutched in a fist. It was covered in a green vaguely fire-like aura. "This is my equivalent to 'Soul Menace'. Instead of generating electrical-like power, my soul creates fire." He smiled. "I suppose it's a little powerful."

Maka was actually surprised. "I've never heard of something like that. Soul, it looks like we need to get serious."

"Jax," Nahzo said, suddenly serious. "They're about to use it."

"Yeah," Jax replied. "I know."

Maka slipped into her trademark stance—her scythe held above her. Together, she and her weapon shouted "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul's blade became coated in a hue of rainbow energy and grew to twice its regular size. "Witch Hunt Slash," Maka called.

Jax didn't seem remotely frightened. "Impressive," he said. "Nahzo, it's our turn." He gripped his blade with both hands, and together with Nahzo he shouted the always fun to say: "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Similar to Soul, Nahzo's blade became coated in energy. However, the energy was gold, and as it surrounded Nahzo's blade, it made the sword resemble a flamberge. "Riser Mode," Jax called.

Maka's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Amazing," she said. "So he can use Soul Resonance too? Oh well…" she tightened her grip. "It won't help." She moved with renewed speed, her scythe coming in an uppercut movement. "Letter U Hunt Slash!" The afterimage was that of the letter U. Jax dodged, rolling to one side. He gave a small slash with Nahzo against Maka's leg, leaving a jagged gash. He rose to his feet to avoid a second slash by Maka.

Suddenly, Maka was in the air, coming down with her signature "Number Six Hunt Slash" which left the afterimage of the number six. Jax smirked and raised his blade up. Maka's scythe made contact with Jax's flamberge, but on one of the sword's ridges. The impact was so jarring that Maka's arms shook uncontrollably.

"Such is the power of a flamberge," Jax explained as he watched Maka try to regain control of her arms. "They were specifically designed to create vibrations as the enemy struck them, so that the enemies' arms spazzed out. Feels odd, doesn't it?"

Maka tried her hardest to regain control of her arms, and Jax, being a fair sport, allowed her to. When she was ready, her Witch-Hunter had greatly diminished in size. She ignored this, however, and made one last attack. She dragged her blade across the ground, and made it rise in a brutal uppercut. This created a large blue shockwave that tore the ground as it shot forward.

"Jax, move!" Nahzo shouted. Instead, Jax stabbed his blade forward, making contact with the energy wave. The attack began pushing him back, but he refused to budge. With a loud yell, he shot his own soul wavelength through Nahzo's blade, effectively shattering the entirety of the Witch Hunt Slash. As Maka was distracted by the exploding rainbow colored sparkles, unable to believe her attack was obliterated, Jax ran up and raised his blade over his head. When Maka noticed him, it was too late.

"Pyro-Slash!" The flamberge blade was coated in blazing flames, and Jax came down with a single, heavy stroke. Maka was barely able to pull Soul up, but the impact shot her to the ground, then made her skid across the courtyard a good twenty feet. Jax was panting as he held his blade. The flames dispersed into smoke, and left Jax holding a broadsword once more.

"That's enough," said Stein. He walked up to Maka, making sure she was okay. Soul was in human form again, staring over at Jax. After Stein helped her to her feet, he said to Jax and Nahzo, "You two are strong. I suppose having you in the EAT class would be fine. I'm sure you'll be gladly accepted."

"That's all?" shouted Black*Star. "Of course they could beat Maka, she's weak. Professor, let me fight them! Right Tsubaki?" The kusarigama he had been holding was coated in yellow light, then it became a young woman with long black hair tied in a pony-tail and dressed in ninja gear.

"No, Black*Star," she said simply. "I'm sure we can fight these guys some other time."

"She's right," said Jax. He stabbed Nahzo into the ground and began walking towards Stein, but not before looking at Black*Star and smiling. "I'd love to beat you into the ground."

And then Nahzo, who was human again, just had to add "And it will hurt." Then he made a dark, forced laugh. Black*Star merely growled.

Maka was on her feet again, but was leaning on Soul for support. She extended a hand. Jax nodded and took it. Nahzo did the same with Soul.

"I'm glad to have you in our class," said Maka. "Just wait till you meet the rest of the gang." She smiled gently, and Jax had no choice but to return it.

"I hope you know that I'll fight you again one day," said Soul to Nahzo.

"As Weapons, it is our sacred duty to defend our meisters," Nahzo replied. "When we fight again, for I know we shall, I hope we'll be using some new techniques. Perhaps our rematch will be when we're both Death Scythes." Soul nodded, and the two shook hands, thereby creating a rivalry between the two.

Stein sighed. "Well, that's enough fighting for today. Jax and Nahzo, you two are hereby admitted into the Especially Advance Talent Class of the DWMA. Oh, by the way, you'll need to pick up the key to your living quarters. It stated you'd prefer an apartment of your own."

Jax and Nahzo smiled, and then bowed to Stein in respect. They watched as Stein, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki walked back into the academy, and then stood outside to share a thought.

"This is gonna be really interesting," said Nahzo. "I hope we don't die."

Jax scratched the back of his head. "It's our job to fight evil, Nahzo. Dying is a possibility. However, I plan on becoming one of the greatest meisters in the world, and I need to graduate in order to accomplish that. Together, Nahzo, we shall be amazing. We shall be RADIANT!" He punched his fist into the air, emphasizing his point.

"Or," Nahzo said, "we could wind up in a ditch."

_And that's chapter 2! Keep on reading, because it's going to get interesting real quick. At least, I hope. Please review, and tell me any problems I may have. Thank you! Huzzah!_


	3. New Kids! A Life in Death City?

_Here comes Chapter 3. This is my third chapter. I really hope it's great._

_I don't own Soul Eater…duh._

**Chapter 3: New Kids! A Life in Death City?**

Jax and Nahzo had now lived in Death City for a few weeks. Their life was actually rather easy. School was simple, missions were absolutely pathetic, and they had managed to get Nahzo's soul count to fifty-two. Today was a Saturday, so there was no school. The two boys sat in their apartment, bored out of their minds.

"This sucks," said Nahzo, glaring at the pale yellow ceiling. All the walls in their apartment (a three-room one—for certain reasons) were the same yellow shade. The only splash of color came from their red couches, which were all positioned in such a way that they faced the flat screen television set Nahzo had blown his first weekly DWMA check on. He rolled over, his sunglasses catching the light with a gleam. "What are we gonna do?"

Jax, who was also sitting on a couch, replied "We only have a few more days until she comes, so just wait. But…." he thought for a moment. "Perhaps we can go hang with the group. You do know they're getting ice-cream today?"

Nahzo's jaw dropped. "I didn't know that."

"That's because you forget everything," Jax stated. He stood up. "Come on. If we hurry, we can meet up with them."

The two of them were dressed in a matter of minutes, and eventually they were walking along the streets in Death City. The sights and sounds gave off varying emotions for them. Jax was comfortable among the people, being a boy who had grown around a great deal of friends.

Nahzo was more uncomfortable. He was not used to being in such crowded conditions, and definitely wasn't used to people talking and laughing. The sounds brought back unpleasant memories that he desperately tried to keep down.

Eventually, the two made it to Death Robins (with 42 flavors!). They were surprised to see only Maka and Soul, ordering some ice-cream. When they noticed Jax and Nahzo, Maka ran up.

"Hey," she said. "You guys taking a breather?"

"Yeah," said Jax. "We figured we needed something to do." He and Nahzo walked up to the counter and ordered two ice-cream cones, one chocolate and one vanilla. Jax was content licking his chocolate cone and Nahzo was probably taking too much enjoyment in consuming his.

"WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T YOU GUYS!" That loud voice was obviously Black*Star's, because no one else was that obnoxious. He came barging in, along with Tsubaki. He glared at Jax with an intensity that could melt ice. Ever since their first encounter, the two of them had not gotten along. Black*Star still hadn't gotten his match either, but Jax claimed they would fight one day.

After ordering his bowl of varying flavors, the assassin and his companion sat down, Black*Star still giving Jax the evil eye.

Eventually, Jax found the stare uncomfortable. "If you want to say something, say it, or otherwise knock it off!" His voice rose slightly, and his eyebrows drooped into a death stare of his own.

Black*Star gritted his teeth. "I don't like it when people think they're better than me. I've got the power to surpass God, and you think that a little kid like you is going to stop me?"

Maka sighed. Then Soul said simply, "Dude, shut up. Don't go trying to pick on the new kids. You saw their power, I'm not even sure you could handle Jax."

Nahzo made a superior chuckle. "He's right, you know. I'm halfway ready to become a Death Scythe. What about you, Tsubaki? I'm sure your incompetent Meister fails horribly."

Tsubaki made a noticeably depressed face, but Black*Star wasn't paying attention. Instead, he stood up, slamming his fists into the table, leaving wide cracks. Jax likewise shot out of his chair, and jammed his hands onto the table. Their combined force literally made the table collapse.

"_If you think you can handle me, I'm gonna' kick your ass now!_" Black*Star was furious. "_No teachers, no rules!_"

Jax was just about to answer yes, when a sudden ringing noise (which sounded like the intro to Full Metal Alchemist) stopped him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a green touch-screen phone. "Hello?" he muttered.

"Jax?" Suddenly, the flame-powered Meister's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected a call so soon.

"Is this…." He couldn't even say the name.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, listen, I'm running ahead of schedule. I'll be there tomorrow. I hope it's not too late to say anything."

Jax was still thinking of anything to say past "hello." Instead, Nahzo snatched the phone from his Meister and began talking. "Sorry, Blondie-boy's in his own world right now. May I take a message?" He raised a finger to all present, effectively stopping them from saying anything.

The conversation continued for a few brief moments, until Nahzo said, "Yes, death-traps and everything." Then it resumed more, and Nahzo ended it by saying "We'll get it done."

When he handed it back to his Meister, the person on the other end had already hung-up, but Jax still said "How's it going?" Nahzo face-palmed.

"Listen guys," he said. "We've got to go. A friend of ours is coming soon, and we need to be ready."

Jax shook his head, as if physically shaking himself out of a random surge of stupidity. "Nahzo's right. We'll see you around." He began to leave, tossing his destroyed ice-cream cone (and, in the sense of destroyed, I mean he totally ate that thing like there was no tomorrow) into a garbage bin. Right before he and Nahzo left, he stated to Black*Star, over his shoulder, "We'll fight tomorrow." Then they walked out, only a psychotic chuckle from Nahzo residing in the memories of the other gathered teams.

As they walked through Death City, Nahzo hastily stated, "We've got to get the place cleaned up, and tell Death about her enrollment. Flip a coin?" He pulled out a silver dollar from his pocket and grinned at his friend.

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'm not going into play your little game—" but, as he was talking, Nahzo flipped the coin, and whatever he was going to say was immediately replaced with "Tails! TAILS!"

The coin landed on Nahzo's palm, a perfect tails. Nahzo frowned, but shrugged it away. Meanwhile, Jax was doing a small victory dance. "Your call, captain," said Nahzo.

"Well, duh," replied Jax. "I'm definitely gonna talk to Lord Death. Have fun cleaning the apartment." With that, he left his friend, who merely smiled, and went to the DWMA.

The trek up the stairs was quite simple, considering he had been attending the school for a few weeks already. He walked beneath the ominous skulls, into the empty hallways, and down to the Death Room (which he had only visited once).

Opening the door, without any hesitation, he was greeted to the sight of hanging guillotines and a blue, puffy-cloud covered sky. There were also several crooked-cross shaped grave markers, but they gave the room an air of "grim reaper-ness". Jax continued down the small pathway, approaching the dais that Lord Shinigami-sama [_author's note: I will only dress Shinigami as Lord Death, the only exception is right now_] stood on.

Standing at well over eight feet, Lord Death was truly….odd. He was basically a mass of black, shaped like a zigzag with a weird top hat like extension on his head. And of course, he had on his signature cartoon skull mask, with its three teeth and three holes, symbolizing his eyes and nose. Standing beside him was Spirit Albarn, the current resident Death Scythe and Maka's dad. What was crazy was that he had red hair….and Maka was blonde, which made things kind of odd if you comparing the two. Professor Stein was also present.

The three of them together radiated an aura of absolute power. Jax could feel it as if it were a blanket. However, he didn't show any signs of intimidation, and was even smiling as he approached the trio, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"…So basically," Spirit was saying, "we can kill him off without anyone caring and—" He was interrupted by Lord Death, who noticed Jax and waved a comically over-sized hand to silence the Death Scythe.

"Why hello, hello, _hello_, Jax. Having a good time at the Academy? I haven't seen you since your second day." Lord Death was always so bubbly. He always made Jax smile.

"Hello, Fireblade," said Stein, utilizing Jax's last name. "What brings you here?"

Jax made a quick bow, in respect, before stating "I'm here to inform you that another student will soon be enrolling into the academy. She's a friend of mine, so I just wanted you to know."

Lord Death cocked his head. "Another student? Is she as stupendous as you?"

"The better question," said Stein "is 'is she a Weapon or Meister?'"

Jax scratched his head. "She's a Weapon, so there's no use it signing her up with some random person. She'll even stay at my place."

Lord Death clasped his giant hands together. "Did she have a resume like you?"

Jax noticeably paled. "No, not really. She's been sick for a while, so she couldn't come with me and Nahzo. She's better now, and she said she'd be here tomorrow."

"Well, perhaps we can do another 'entrance exam' just to see if she's worth our time? What do you say Stein?" Lord Death turned to the professor.

Stein shrugged. "I don't think that'd be necessary. Jax has already shown his skill in defeating Maka, not an easy feat." On hearing his daughter's name, Spirit's eyes noticeably glimmered. Stein ignored this and continued. "Instead, I say that we just let her come. However, how about this ultimatum: if she can't keep up her own grades, then we'll kick her out?"

Both Death and Spirit nodded. "Sounds reasonable to me," said the Death Scythe.

"What about you?" Lord Death inquired. "Do you think your friend could stay good, and not cause mischief at the Academy?"

Jax had to think for a second. As long as she didn't repeat the infamous marshmallow incident that got her, Jax, and Nahzo all banned from Brazil, he didn't think there'd be a problem. So, after a moment's thought, he said "Yeah."

"Well, thank you," Lord Death stated, "for telling us about this. It'll surely ease things up when she arrives tomorrow. Do you know when she'll arrive?"

Jax made a small, embarrassed smile. "I haven't the slightest idea."

A few hours later, Jax was standing outside his apartment (numbered 777) with a bag of groceries, since they had run out of food yesterday. When he sighed and opened it, he let out a gasp of disbelief. Nahzo had nearly perfectly cleaned everything, to the point some things were literally shining. Nahzo himself was resting on the couch, lazily surfing through channels.

"What's up?" he said calmly. Jax kept walking, his mouth agape. "I was gonna go for the chrome finish, but I believed she'd think that was tacky," Nahzo continued. Jax opened the bag and tossed a random sandwich to Nahzo, mainly because he didn't feel like cooking, with his mouth still opened. "Thanks," said Nahzo simply.

Jax opened up the positively _glowing_ refrigerator, took his sandwich out of the bag, and began putting the groceries away. His mouth hung open until he stood by Nahzo, plopped into the couch, and said, rather awkwardly, "How?"

Nahzo shrugged. "I was bored, so I spent the whole day cleaning. What about you?"

Jax gave a thumbs-up. "She's good to go. Tomorrow we'll be able to kick Black*Star's ass. Oh, and we'll be able to introduce her to the rest of the gang."

So, Nahzo and Jax ate their Death Donald's in peace, watching some random reality television show involving witches and werewolves. While watching it, Nahzo made the rather eerie comment "I'd love to eat their souls."

Eventually, the two of them went to their bedrooms. Jax noticed his perfectly made mattress, and honestly hoped Nahzo didn't go through his personal belongings. When he opened his desk drawer, he noticed the small, tear drop-shaped pendant. He sighed, closed the drawer, and fell onto his bed.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, Jax was met with an unusual vision of a man, whose outline was in fire. Three vertical eyes made of flames danced in a black background. A dark, malicious laugh echoed throughout a vast abyss of total darkness, only to show Jax standing above a wide, gaping maw of flame. The last thing that Jax saw was a flash of an orange eye.

_That's it for now. I hope you enjoy it. From this day forward, I shall be regularly updating on Saturdays. However, this isn't a set time on Saturdays, so I'll recommend you check this story every Sunday. Don't forget to review, please, please! REVIEW PEOPLE!_


	4. Sister Sword! A Star or a Cross?

_Ahem….here it is._

_I still don't own Soul Eater….yet._

**Chapter 4: Sister Sword! A Star or a Cross?**

_Ding-Dong, Dead-Dong!_ The bell at the DWMA went off, signaling the beginning of class. Jax and Nahzo sat in the very top row of class Crescent Moon. Jax was dutifully watching as Stein gave his lecture on the various types of Souls, but Nahzo was doodling pictures of swords onto the desk.

"Today we'll be paying more attention to a Grigori soul," Stein said. Everyone cocked their heads to the side, curious. Jax was waiting for Maka to raise her hand, and then give a lecture that even Stein would find distasteful, but she didn't. Then he remembered that she was out on a mission with Crona and Soul, apparently stopping a golem.

"Grigori Souls are rare; we hardly know anything about them. They only come around in one person out of five million. Even so, we are able to—"

Suddenly, the door burst open, followed by a high-pitched scream. Inside the classroom landed a girl, around fifteen. She stood wobbled up, dusted herself off, and flashed a happy smile. "Is this class Crescent Moon? I'm looking for two guys."

Every guy in that classroom's jaw (save Nahzo and Jax) dropped. This girl was quite the looker. She was tall, with knee high white boots that had blue soles and buckles. The rest of her legs were visible due to the very small blue skirt she wore. Her top was white, and over that she wore a light blue jacket that stopped right below her—rather curvy—bust. Her hair was long, mid-back length, and was a whitish yellow color. Her large eyes were ocean blue, and her skin was flawless and fair.

Nahzo immediately noticed her and shouted "HELLO! LEIXIA!"

"Ohhhh—NAHZO! JAX!" She called in reply. She tried to run towards them, only to slip and fall on the ground. She stood up, and bowed apologetically to everyone. "My name is Leixia Hydras, I'm a member of the EAT class here at the Academy. Where might that class be?"

Stein face-palmed. "You're standing in it."

Leixia turned to acknowledge Stein, and her eyes went wide. "Omigosh! You have a big screw stuck in your head!"

People in the class began speaking. "Wow, she's odd. Dude, she's hot. Man, she's stupider than Patty…" Jax rolled his eyes at their talking. But then Black*Star stood up.

"Is this your friend who was so great that you had to postpone our fight, Jax?" the ninja said with great sarcasm.

Jax actually chuckled. "Yes," he replied. "Yes she is." He stood up, walked down the stairs and went up to Leixia. Then he gave her a hug. "It's so great to see you again," he said happily. He turned to Stein. "Professor, I'd like to ask you to watch over a fight."

Black*Star grinned. He jumped out of his seat, leapt into the air, and then dropped right before Stein. "Yeah, Teach, watch as I totally kick him into next week!"

"You two?" Stein said with a raised brow. "If that's not a recipe for disaster, I don't know what is."

"Come on, Professor, just let the two of them settle their differences." That voice was Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper, who happened to have all black hair….except for three white lines on the right side of his head. Those lines caused the guy grief.

Nahzo spoke out, "Yeah, if Kid thinks it's a good idea, then it's got to be a good idea." He chuckled at his own sentence, drawing curious stares from a few students.

"Well…." Stein dragged out that last word, indicating that he was thinking way too much. He turned the screw on his head for a few moments, every student watching in anticipation. Then, he opened his mouth, and said…."Sure. I guess it's fine if you two fight. Just try not to destroy anything…"

And that's what led to one of the most destructive fights in DWMA history.

Outside, the two Meisters squared off. "Do we have to fight?" Tsubaki was telling Black*Star. "I mean, can't we just talk this out over a cup of tea like civilized people?"

Black*Star cracked his knuckles. "This guy thinks he's stronger than me. You know I can't accept that Tsubaki. I have to put him in his place, and laugh as I do so."

Over on the other side Jax was scratching his head. "This guy sure is annoying."

Leixia made a sigh. "I'm here for five minutes and you go and get into a fight. That's really stupid of you Jax." She slapped him across the head.

"Hey, hey," he complained. "I just want to show you off. Don't worry, it'll be over quickly."

Nahzo shrugged. "Might as well get into weapon form now….ready Leixia?"

Leixia made a pout. "Fine. Just don't kill the poor ninja Jax. I think he may have some mental deficiency."

Well, that really angered Black*Star, and before you could say "Cheese" he commanded Tsubaki into her kusarigama form. In a flash of yellow light, he was holding his signature chain-scythe.

"Alright, guys!" Jax commanded. "I want this battle to be heated!" He stretched out his hands. There was a flash of dull gold light as Nahzo transformed into a broadsword, then a flash of sea blue light as Leixia took her weapon form. It was another sword, yet a different species of sword altogether. It was a rapier, with an ocean blue cup guard, as well as two protrusions working as a cross-guard. The blade was long and slender, and was a soft shade of metallic blue. Decorating the hilt were wave-like patterns. The blade was truly a magnificent weapon.

Black*Star snarled. "So what, you've got another weapon, big whoop! It's just another sword."

Jax switched his blades, so that Leixia was in his right hand, and Nahzo was in his left. "If you think I'm gonna lose to a punk-ass like you….you're dead wrong." He positioned his blades, Leixia before him, Nahzo facing downwards. "Now…_en garde_!"

And so it began.

Black*Star rushed forward, throwing his left scythe. The chain screeched through the air, but Jax managed to dodge it with a well-timed roll. He rose just in time to block Black*Star's right scythe with Nahzo, then made a thrust with Leixia that was nearly impossible to detect.

Unfortunately, he was battling Black*Star, who easily noticed the attack, spun out of the way, and counterattacked with his left arm. Jax had to raise his own right arm to counter. The ninja dropped into a crouch, then swung his leg out. Jax leapt over Black*Star's leg and countered by thrusting both of his blades into the ground, but he missed his target.

As Black*Star got up, he tugged on the kusarigama's chain with his free left hand. This caused the left scythe to come flying at Jax's back. The flame Meister turned quickly, and blocked the scythe with Nahzo. The chain quickly wrapped around the length of the broadsword's blade. This led to a tugging match between the two meisters.

"Wow, they are sure heated," said Kid, who was hanging on the sidelines.

"Yes, they are," replied Stein. "Their powers could cause widespread destruction if this continues."

Black*Star growled, "JUST LET GO!" as he tugged with as much force as he could muster. The blade slipped from Jax's hand and went flying until it stabbed itself into one of the red spikes jutting from the Academy. Black*Star caught the scythe as it came down, and then threw both simultaneously. The twin scythes crossed over eachother twice as they flew. Then Black*Star tugged on the sides of his chains with the chains' respective opposite hands, causing the kusarigama to cross over itself with immense speed.

Luckily, Jax managed to get out of the way by jumping into the air. He somersaulted twice, shouted out loud, and came down with a vicious thrust. Black*Star was forced to use the chain of his kusarigama as a defense, but Leixia's thin rapier blade easily slipped through a link, and Jax managed to poke Black*Star in the heart.

In retaliation, Tsubaki went into Smoke Bomb form, causing an explosion and surrounding the place in thick smoke. Jax growled in frustration. Then suddenly, he felt a fist upon his cheek, sending him out of the smoke. "Damn!" he shouted.

"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword mode!" The smoke evaporated, and Black*Star was now visible, except, he was holding a straight-edged chokuto with a purple grip. His speed was great, and he brought the blade in a backhand slash against Jax quicker than the flame Meister could comprehend. The blade left a gash on Jax's left arm, but nothing more, as Jax was able to get out of the way.

Jax stared up at Nahzo, then, with impossible skill, leapt up to the red spike, grabbing a hold of his broadsword. "Good luck!" He called to Black*Star.

But, the ninja just leapt up there with him, bringing the ninja sword in a wide slashing arc. Jax got out of the way. In fact, he jumped with enough force to propel him to the third red spike, while Black*Star was only on the first. This didn't stop the ninja though. "Shuriken mode!" The ninja sword was gone, and now a giant star-shaped shuriken was in his grasp.

"Oh come on!" Jax called. "That is so cheap!"

But Black*Star, being the egotistical ninja he is, laughed and threw the shuriken. As it spun, it sliced through the second school spike, and then it slashed through the third one as Jax jumped off. The ninja followed the flame meister, calling as they dropped "Black*Star Big Wave!"

If Jax hadn't gotten away, he would've been flattened into the crater that Black*Star created. Immediately, though, Jax went on the offensive. He thrust forward with Leixia, followed by a heavy slash from Nahzo. Black*Star was able to block the thin blade with his armguards, but the thicker Nahzo left a wide mark across Black*Star's arm. Jax didn't stop there. He spun around, delivering a backhand strike with Nahzo, and then followed it up with an uppercut from Leixia.

Black*Star was caught in the barrage of blows, and was left with several bleeding wounds. This would have been good, and Jax would have kept going, had not the giant shuriken come flying back. Jax was momentarily distracted, but it was enough time for Black*Star to release a very strong, soul-powered punch against Jax's ribcage. The attack actually caused another crater in the ground, and sent Jax flying down the stairs of the academy.

But Black*Star definitely wasn't finished. He followed Jax down those stairs as well.

Jax was able to regain his composure as he fell, and landed on his feet before he hit the bottom. Black*Star was coming down, shouting "YAHOO!" before he threw the shuriken again.

This time Jax, instead of dodging it, leapt up, and thrust Nahzo downwards, catching the shuriken right through the hole. Re rested atop Nahzo's cross guard and stated calmly as Black*Star landed, "That's not gonna work twice."

Black*Star had a sudden flashback. It was a flashback of him fighting Mifune for the first time, where the samurai pulled the same "sword-in-the-hole trick". But the ninja didn't flashback for long, and continued the fight, calling to Tsubaki "Uncanny Sword mode!"

The shuriken beneath Jax flashed its yellow light, but then it became sort of dark, like black-colored lightning. The light flew towards Black*Star, and now the assassin was covered in black markings, and was holding...

"Is that a black _katana_?" Nahzo called, utterly stupefied. "Jax, you know the rules about katanas….and black swords…oh crap! We might be screwed now."

"_Might_ being the keyword there, Nahzo." He raised Leixia and Nahzo to his face, holding them in the shape of a cross. "Guys, let's resonate." And then it happened. Leixia's blade was covered in an icy-white light, and the blade elongated slightly, while Nahzo's blade was coated in a blazing light, which resembled a flamberge. "Riser Mode: Level 1, and Blue Rose Sword, my two Resonance techniques." He slashed his glowing blades downwards, emphasizing his awesomeness.

Onlookers gathered to watch the students' battle, and Stein stood at the top of the stairs alongside Kid. "They're gonna cause more destruction than the Kishin," said the professor. "But…I am quite curious to see how this fight is going to end."

Kid silently agreed with the professor, for he too wondered the outcome of this battle.

Inside the Death Room, Lord Death and Spirit were also interested in the battle. "This new Meister is giving Black*Star some trouble," said Spirit. "He'll definitely be useful in the battle against the Kishin."

"That he will be," said Lord Death. "That he will be…." But to the Grim Reaper, something about this new flame-wielding Meister was…off. He couldn't quite put his oversized foam finger on it, but he knew it was there.

The two Meisters glared at eachother, their souls expanding through sheer force of will. Neither one them would back down, neither would dare to lose against the other. Even though they had only met a few weeks ago, they had already declared themselves rivals. Black*Star gripped the Uncanny Sword with both hands, his shadow forming little spikes around his feet. Jax's grip tightened on both of his swords, the powers of each of his partners coursing through his soul.

A small drop of water exited the sink of a random household in Death City, a house that was far away from the Academy, and had nothing to do with this battle.

And then the two, Jax Fireblade, the Flame-Meister, and Black*Star of the Star Clan, wielder of the Dark Arm, rushed at each other, their shouts resounding through the entirety of the city….

_Yeah, that's right…CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha! I'm so evil that way. Now you gotta wait a whole week till the continuation. Next time: Flames and Shadows! A Destructive Fight?_


	5. Flames and Shadows! A Destructive Fight?

_Continuing on…._

_Don't own Soul Eater…..*sigh*_

**Chapter 5: Flames and Shadows! A Destructive Fight?**

A sweeping slash from the Uncanny Sword went right over Jax's head as the Flame Meister ducked. He could feel the blade rush through his hair, and believed he had lost a few of his golden hairs in the process. In retaliation, he lunged out with the golden-energy coated Nahzo. Black*Star was able to spin out of the way, avoiding Nahzo, but Leixia came from the side. The thin, light-blue glowing, rapier was able to strike Black*Star's chest, sending him back a few feet.

From on top of the Academy stairs, Stein watched in ever-growing horror as the two students did battle. Not only had they destroyed the Death Donald's, but they were leaving wide gashes of destroyed stone in their wake throughout the city. If he wasn't so interested in this battle, he would've stopped them.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star called. "Let's go, Shadow*Star!" As the blue-haired assassin ran towards Jax, something black and vaguely snake like came out from his shadow. Only after a few moments did Jax realize that _was_ his shadow!

Jax proceeded to curse "Son-of-a—"

"Look out!" Leixia called, prompting Jax to move before Black*Star's blade bifurcated him. Unfortunately, he was unable to get out of the way of the shadow, which lashed out and struck him on the cheek. The shadow retracted back towards Black*Star, where it wrapped around his ankles.

"Great," said Nahzo sarcastically. "That shadow's giving him a tight defense, and another way of attacking." Then he chuckled. "Of course, you've got two swords…so I guess it evens out."

Jax shook his head. Nahzo was never useful when it came to strategies. "Leixia," he asked quickly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just the usual," she replied. "We might have to use _that_ technique."

Jax made what was truly a crazy smile. "Really now?" Then he laughed, almost sounding a little insane.

"Hey!" Black*Star called. "You done?" Then he waved his hand before Jax could answer. "As a matter of fact, I don't care. Here I come! YAHOO!" Again, the assassin raced at Jax, his shadow quickly lashing out. Jax blocked the katana with Leixia, and was able to stop the shadow with Nahzo. That is, until the shadow began wrapping around Nahzo's blade.

"Dude!" Jax hollered. "What is your deal with wrapping things around my swords?" He tried to slip Nahzo from the shadow, but it was useless. Whatever this black snake thing was made of, it was powerful.

Then, as if things couldn't get weirder, the shadow actually spoke. Yes, it spoke! "Sorry," was all it said, and Jax realized that it was Tsubaki who was controlling the shadow.

Jax tried again to pull his sword away, but to no avail. Instead, the blade merely was covered in the darkness, up to the point he had to let go. Black*Star grinned triumphantly, and then jumped back, bringing Nahzo with him. As the assassin landed, Nahzo went soaring behind him, all the way up the Academy stairs and landed point first naturally, right before Kid and Stein.

Now Jax, only armed with Leixia, was forced to think on his feet. Blue Rose Sword, his resonance skill with Leixia, was still active, and without the extra sword, he was able to focus more power into her rapier form. The slightly elongated rapier glowed with an icy-white light, its power coursing through Jax.

"You're screwed now," said Jax to Black*Star.

Black*Star ignored that, and rushed again. He delivered a wide arcing slash, raising his blade diagonally as he did. Jax blocked the blade with Leixia, and then ducked under the whipping shadow that came afterwards. He thrust his blade forward, expecting the block by Black*Star, danced to the side as the assassin tried to counterattack, and switched the grip on his blade (to reverse!) to deliver a backhand slash at Black*Star's back. Before Black*Star or his shadow could respond, he moved back. Of course, that didn't stop Black*Star's shadow, and it lashed out with enough force to slice through a brick house the two had been standing next to, toppling it over and probably killing someone in the process.

Jax switched his blade back to regular grip and began to study Black*Star. The assassin's soul was shaking, rather violently. To Jax that meant one of two things: Either he was truly getting angry, or his soul had at least a small portion of….

Before he could finish the thought, Black*Star was attacking again. This small game of "tag" was irritating Jax. He honestly wished he remembered why he decided to do this fight.

"Because you're arrogant and try to prove yourself," stated Leixia flatly.

Jax frowned, blocked another attack from the katana, and said in reply "Geez, woman, stop reading my thoughts."

Black*Star stabbed the Uncanny Sword forward, nicking Jax on the shoulder, but not doing anything to deter him. Jax came with a rising uppercut slash from Leixia, which was similarly blocked as the rapier said "Our minds are connected through Resonance, so I can read your thoughts no matter what."

Suddenly, the shadow came back. Jax was completely distracted with blocking the frantically growing Black*Star that he didn't notice it until he swept his feet from under him. He fell to the ground ungracefully, Leixia slipping out his hand and skittering across the street.

Black*Star stood above him, his blade pointed down, ready to lunge into Jax's heart. A large white star had overtaken Black*Star's pupil and he had a psychotic grin on his face. "No one is stronger than me!" he growled.

"Black*Star stop!" Tsubaki shouted. But, her words fell on deaf ears as Black*Star laughed crazily, his eyes filled with a murderous glee.

"Any last words, _Fireblade?_" he spat the last word out like it was the greatest insult ever.

In response, Jax smiled. Then, he laughed.

Black*Star didn't understand and, for a brief moment, there was confusion on his face. Then it went back into his killing stare. "**SHUT UP!**" he shouted with all his force. He raised the blade higher, and was prepared to stab it into his adversary's heart.

But, high above them, screaming to the clouds, a voice called out: "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" And, before the anger-controlled Black*Star could move, Nahzo came flying down the academy stairs, his foot stretched out, and he hit Black*Star in the face with the mother of all drop-kicks.

Black*Star went flying across the street, bouncing a few times, before he crashed into a house, and left a human-sized hole in the brick.

Nahzo smiled, adjusted his sunglasses, and said with total self-confidence, "I am _awesome_!" He turned to his friend and helped him up.

"Thanks, Nahzo," Jax said. "You saved me."

"Just returning the favor," replied Nahzo before he switched back into sword form. Jax swiftly picked up Leixia, whom he was still resonating with, and watched as Black*Star dragged himself up. His eyes, the white stars shining, leered at Jax with total loathing.

"Time to test my theory," said Jax to his weapons. "You guys ready?"

"Of course," said Nahzo.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Leixia.

"Alright!" Jax shouted. "Let's kick this guy's ass!"

The fight continued anew, Black*Star delivering savage slashes, all of which were either blocked by Nahzo, or dodged by Jax. He couldn't risk Leixia's fragile blade on one of Black*Star's heavy slashes, and instead used the rapier to block the shadow that would occasionally lunge at him.

He took a jab with Leixia, and it connected on Black*Star's arm. However, the assassin didn't even try to dodge or block it. Instead, he took advantage of this to grip on Jax's arm with his free left hand. Then, he thrust the Uncanny Sword forward, aiming for Jax's heart once more. Jax was forced to spin Nahzo in his left hand, lust to get him at the proper angle to block the attack.

The two stood there, Black*Star gripping Jax's arm, and their blades pressed against one another, trying to overpower the other. Their force against eachother was so great, that they were causing a small crater in the ground around them.

"Jax!" Leixia called to him mentally. "Come on! We have to test that skill and see if it works against him." Jax silently agreed. But, he had to figure out a way out of this deadlock. So, being the hero that he is, he decided to use the first thing that came to his mind. He sighed, reared his head back…

And delivered a nose-shattering head-butt, dead into Black*Star's face. The assassin waddled back, slightly taken off guard, but he recovered quickly. His nose was gushing blood.

"Alright," said Leixia, "we've officially pissed him off. You think now's a good time?"

"Totally," said Nahzo.

Black*Star howled. He was totally incoherent now, his voice having reached the breaking point of anger. Jax held his head, aching from his head-butt, and watched Black*Star attack.

Jax's green eyes flashed in anticipation. And then Black*Star announced the move Jax wanted to hear: "Shadow*Star!" (Even though Black*Star sounded like a total monster, Jax was still able to hear the move's name)

The shadow elongated again, and began a savage bunch of slashes. Jax was dodging as many as were hitting him, so he got a couple of slashes on his arms and legs, but nothing debilitating. The shadow rose on his right side, and he smiled. As the shadow shot at him, Jax thrust Leixia forward, and activated the skill of the Blue Rose Sword.

"Darkness Repulser!" Leixia's blade glowed for a brief moment, before a sudden flash of darkness turned the elongated rapier black. The blade resembled a spear of black, translucent, ice. As the shadow made contact with the black-ice blade, a great deal of energy was released, sending the shadow backwards. Then, as Black*Star was distracted, Jax swung the blade out wide, catching the assassin with the very tip of Leixia.

For a mere moment, everything seemed to stop. Then, with a ridiculous amount of force, Black*Star went flying. He crashed against a building, which in turn received most of the energy from the attack, and toppled over. Then that building crashed into another building, which crashed into another building, which crashed into the Death Robbins (with 42 flavors!), which, in turn, crashed into yet another building, etcetera, etcetera.

Long story short, by the end of the attack, about half of Death City had been destroyed.

Black*Star sat, dazed, in a pile of rubble. Tsubaki, who was human again, was leaning next to him. He was mumbling something under his breath, and Tsubaki repeated it to Jax. "What was that?"

Jax stabbed both his blades into the ground. Leixia turned back to normal, but Jax used Nahzo as a leaning stick. That last move had taken a toll on him, so he waved his hand and allowed Leixia to explain.

"That was Darkness Repulser, the secret skill of the Blue Rose Sword," Leixia stated. "It's a technique Jax and I learned to defeat evil."

Black*Star mumbled something again, and Tsubaki translated. "What do you mean, 'to defeat evil'?"

"Well," Leixia said impatiently. "Kishin are evil. Evil is the manifestation of darkness. Darkness is evil. Are you following me here?" When Tsubaki nodded, Leixia continued. "That means, Kishin are Darkness. Darkness Repulser is a move that we created to block darkness. By utilizing the surrounding negative energy, we're able to reflect whatever evil technique is being used on us. The Uncanny sword is a dark sword and Black*Star was getting angry enough to release a great deal of negative energy. Utilizing the Darkness exuding from Black*Star and the Uncanny sword, we were able to not only deflect the shadow caused by the Uncanny sword, which is itself darkness incarnate, but we were able to knock Black*Star away due to reflecting his own negative energy on him. The fact that he was releasing so much negativity only increased our power. You should be lucky Jax held back. He could've killed him."

The surrounding audience, who had gathered to watch the fight, all stared in disbelief at her ridiculously long explanation. Even Tsubaki's jaw dropped. Jax merely smiled. Even if Leixia was a total ditz, she sure knew how to explain a battle. (Of course, if we're being completely honest here, everybody but Jax, Nahzo, and Tsubaki were only half-listening to her explanation. Most people had gathered around when they saw the busty blonde girl talk and paid more attention to her chest than they did to her lips…but hey, such is the way of life.)

Tsubaki stammered "H-held….back?"

Before anything else could happen, Stein came to the ruins of the battle. "Wow." That was all he said. He turned the screw on his head several times before he said. "I am so screwed."

In weapon form Nahzo stated "Hah! Get it, because he's got a screw in his head?" Everyone ignored him.

From the Death Room, Spirit's mouth had dropped, and Lord Death was nodding. "I had figured something like this would happen," he said rather flatly. "Well….now what?"

"You're asking me?" said Spirit, with some irritation. "I don't know!"

"Maybe Stein will think of something," said Lord Death. "I guess we should get fixing the city too."

Back down at the rubble, Stein was saying to Jax, "You're gonna have to do something to make up for this destruction."

"What," Jax said, not truly surprised, but just feeling like arguing. "I didn't start the fight."

"Yeah, but your attack destroyed half the city."

_Damn_, Jax said in his mind.

"Come on professor," said Leixia with a small pout on her face. Jax smiled internally. He knew that look. She had used that look on several grown men before, and they all had practically bowed before her. Of course, that look was also what led to the marshmallow incident. "Can't you just let us off the hook? Just this once?" She tucked her arms under her breasts, which pushed them up just enough for her to look innocent and sensual at the same time.

Instead of bowing, Stein said this, "Didn't you promise not to call mischief?" That made Leixia frown.

And Jax, always playing the game, replied, "Didn't you say all she had to do was keep her grades up?"

"We also agreed she wouldn't cause trouble."

"Technically, she didn't cause trouble. _I_ used the technique; therefore, _I_ caused the damage. I win professor."

Stein tried to think a way out of that one, but couldn't. So, instead, he said. "Fine, if that's how you want to play. You're weapons won't get in trouble. But _you, _Fireblade, can spend the remainder of the day cleaning the library….with Black*Star."

Jax sighed. Then said, in a slow, deliberate voice: "Son. Of. A. B—"

"Biscuit!" Nahzo shouted, laughing for no apparent reason.

Later that day…

Stein was walking down the hall of the DWMA, after school hours, to check on how Black*Star and Jax were doing cleaning the library.

He opened the doors, and everything was spotless. Books were practically gleaming. "Wow," Stein said. "I never imaged those two boys could work together for so long to get everything like _this_."

"Two boys?" said the old librarian man (who really doesn't get enough screen time). "What are you talking about professor?"

Stein looked at the librarian. "I sent two boys in here about six hours ago. A blonde one and a blue-haired one. They spent their time cleaning in here."

The librarian shook his head. "You may have sent a student in here, but it was only one, sir. And, it was a _she_."

"She?"

"Yes, that nice Japanese girl…uh, Nakatsukasa. She came in her and cleaned the whole place. Took less than forty minutes."

And, as Stein realized that he had been tricked, Jax was sitting at his apartment, playing video games with Nahzo and Leixia, and Black*Star was back at his own home, exercising to battle Jax again. The two boys had easily recovered from their injuries, and prayed for the day when they would fight once more.

_That's it. Stay tuned for some more epic chapters. This time, things are truly moving forward. The beginning of the next arc is on its way. So better stay, and shimmy and sway. See ya' later, and don't forget Mystletainn!_


	6. Assignment! The Power of Blazing Youth?

_Nope, still don't own Soul Eater (which sucks. I've sent in like several messages to Studio Bones)_

_Oh well, enjoy chapter 6._

**Chapter 6: Assignment! The Power of Blazing Youth?**

Jax, Nahzo, and Leixia were enjoying their current assignment. They had decided to take a mission to New York, a hot spot for all sorts of supernatural activity. As the three of them walked down the crowded streets, listening to people talk about their sucky lives, or how they'd be late for that "big meeting", the trio enjoyed some nice conversation.

"Seems like the city's bustling," said Nahzo as he stuffed his face with a burger he had bought at a stand. "Makes me wonder what the 'Other Side' is like."

In this case, Nahzo's usage of "the other side" is remarking what happens when the supernatural entities decided to go about their own business.

Jax utilized his Soul Perception, making sure he could make out a Kishin soul. However, all he saw where the soft blues of humans. That was it, just waves of blue souls, all barely big enough to encompass their owner's heart. He shut off his perception and said to his Weapons, "Nothing. They're all human."

"That sucks, doesn't it?" said Leixia. "I wish we could've gotten that golem mission like Maka." Leixia had just met Maka after the Meister returned from her mission in Loew Village. Maka didn't look too well, actually, she couldn't move at all. Black*Star didn't take it too well either, and he left the Academy the following day. What he was doing was anybody's guess.

"I'm actually glad we didn't," said Jax. "I couldn't bear to see either one of you get hurt."

"Aww, thanks!" said Leixia as she hugged him with a smile. "I knew you cared about us."

Jax felt a little uncomfortable. "Gah, this feels so weird! Stop, woman! You're making a scene!" Sure enough, people were stopping what they were doing and stared at Jax as he squirmed. Jax looked at the crowd and said, "Leave me be! Go about your busi—"he stopped suddenly.

Something in the crowd caught his eye. It was just a person, but something was off. Activating Soul Perception, he noticed that this person's mini-soul…was pink. Immediately believing it was a witch, Jax shouted, "Nahzo! Leixia! Weapon form now!"

Instead of questioning it, his weapons went into their respective sword forms, and fell into Jax's hands. This was surrounded by sounds of "Wow, weapons!", "Those must be DWMA students!", and "HOLY CRAP, SWORDS IN NEW YORK!"

Jax ignored them, and keeping his soul perception activated, began to chase down the pink soul. The person, whom was cloaked in a dark robe, began to run down the crowded sidewalk. Jax growled, and kept running.

"Jax? Do you want to fill us in?" asked Leixia.

Jax shook his head. "This guy's got a strange colored soul. It's pink."

"Whoa, that's freaky," said Nahzo.

"Yes, it is. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Jax grunted as he leapt over a pedestrian's muffin stand.

"You're running through New York," said Leixia irritably. "You're not doing a geometry test."

"Well, _excuse me_, princess. Why don't you get out of weapon form and run, hmm?" When Leixia didn't say anything, Jax smirked. "That's what I thought."

The cloaked figure ran around a corner, prompting Jax to follow. It turned out, said corner was an alleyway. It ended at a brick wall, and Jax knew he had this person cornered (not to make a pun). With a victorious grin, Jax approached. His blades were set in a position that could easily switch to offense, or defense.

"Who are you?" Jax commanded. "And why do you have a strange soul?"

The cloaked figure turned around, facing the meister. A flash of green from under the cloak indicated that this guy had green eyes. But, due to the fact that they were glowing, Jax immediately assumed this guy was using soul perception.

The figure chuckled. "I can't believe it. Surely 'tis to be good to be true." The voice was noticeably masculine, and sounded haughty. "You must be Abraham's lost child."

The name was unfamiliar to Jax, but Nahzo shouted out: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Suddenly, a rant, which was totally uncharacteristic from Nahzo, escaped the broadsword's lips: "How do you know Abraham? Who sent you? Don't you dare try to escape me! I'm not going back, you hear? _**NEVER!**_"

Something in Jax connected that rant to the day he first met Nahzo. The weapon had only said "_I have to get away_." Jax had never bothered to ask him what he was getting away from, and the weapon didn't ever elaborate. Instead, Nahzo had admitted his weapon blood, and had been taken in by Jax and his family. The two had grown up for three years before they decided to join the DWMA.

"Nahzo…do you know this guy?"

"No," hissed Nahzo, "but I know who he's talking about. Cut his throat out Jax."

The figure made a tsk, tsk, sound. "How truly disappointing. Abraham won't be happy, but sometimes you have to put down the bad dog."

Truly, those words ignited Jax's temper. If there was _one_ thing in the world he could not handle, it was people threating his friends.

He charged forward at this figure, but it didn't take the man off guard. Instead, the figure raised his arm as Jax swung Nahzo out. The broadsword clanked against a steel armband. When it became visible, Jax noticed it had a flame-like pattern etched into it.

Suddenly, the man's other hand came and connected against Jax's gut in a ridiculously powerful blow that reminded Jax of getting hit with a semi-truck. The Flame Meister skidded across the ground, before dragging himself to his knees. _What the hell?_

The man chuckled. "You are so pathetic. Why Abraham wants you back is a question for the ages." The man began walking calmly to Jax. "Be gone, insignificant bearer." He raised a tan hand up at Jax, and a swirling fireball manifested in it.

Jax smiled.

When the flames shot from his hand in a stream that would put shame to the greatest flamethrowers, Jax just sat in the fire. Well, not really sat. Honestly, he was utilizing his soul. He sent his wavelength out to every cell in his body. It was a technique he had heard about from Stein. By matching his wavelength with his enemy, he would be able to negate attacks from said enemy.

Now, bear in mind that Jax had no idea what kind of wavelength this guy had, and just tried to utilize his own soul on the assumption that this figure had a fire-based soul like him.

Luckily, that gambit paid off.

The flames dissipated, but Jax was still kneeling. He took the moment of the man's confusion, and raised Leixia in a quick thrusting uppercut. It didn't hit the man, because he managed to jump back at the last second. Instead, the blade tip stabbed through the top of his hood, lifting the hood from his face.

It was a man, obviously confirmed by Jax. His face indicated he couldn't have been much older than Jax. He had short, fiery-orange hair that seemed to spike in varying directions. His eyes were a poisonous green, like the scales of a snake. Underneath his eyes were two teardrop shaped birthmarks, both black in coloration.

Jax rose to his feet. He pointed both blades at the man. Jax spoke slowly and deliberately. "Who. The hell. Are you?"

The man raked a hand through his hair. "Does it matter?" he asked. "I want the broadsword, not you. Now, hand him over like a good boy, and I'll let you live."

"Honestly," Jax said, "I don't think you could hurt me. And, since you threatened my friend, I will kill you." Jax ran back at this man, thrusting forth Leixia while swinging Nahzo out from the left. It was a tricky maneuver, and he would have bet that the man wouldn't dodge it.

And that's why Jax doesn't play poker. The man did dodge it. Then, if things couldn't get crazier, he leapt up to the side of one of buildings next to the alley. And then, he began leaping from one building to the other, going up the sides of the two skyscrapers around them, all while shouting "Catch me if you can!"

Jax, already thoroughly irritated, called to his friends. "How we gonna do this?"

"Stepping swords!" Nahzo and Leixia said simultaneously.

"Of course," Jax said. They hadn't done that skill since the marshmallow incident, but there was no one who could do it like Jax.

Utilizing the ridiculous sharpness of his swords, Jax stabbed Nahzo into the skyscraper side, and then threw Leixia up higher, and her blade stuck perfectly ten feet up. Jax stepped on Nahzo's hilt, and then jumped up with as much force as he could muster. He managed to grab hold of Leixia's hilt, and then flipped himself up, rising higher. As he went up, Nahzo was enveloped in his dull-gold aura, indicating he was exiting weapon form. But, as he was exiting, he immediately returned to weapon form, which allowed the golden aura to move for just a short time before he became his weapon form. It was just long enough for him to land five feet above Leixia, and catch Jax as he went up.

Likewise, Leixia exited and entered weapon form in enough speed to allow Jax to rise up to her blade. They did this for several moments. They were so incredibly good at this technique that Jax had easily caught up to the robed figure who was still leaping up the buildings.

"Son of a bitch!" The man called. He was able to reach the top before Jax, and flipped over onto the top of the skyscraper.

Jax managed to reach the top a few moments later, only to be sucker punched by the strange man. He skidded a bit, but was able to return to his feet quickly. Just quickly enough to dodge the man's fists with a well-placed roll. He had to be careful though, he couldn't risk falling of the building. When he got back up, the man was running away.

Jax shook his head in disgust. "Why can't people just stand still when I chase them?"

Nahzo replied with a snarky comment. "Have you seen your face?"

Even Leixia decided to dis him. "Remember the last time you chased someone—it wasn't pretty."

"Okay, can we stop remembering Brazil? The mask was not my idea, okay! Next time, _you_ can get the marshmallows." Then he took off again, leaping from building to building in an attempt to chase after the leaping figure.

"Gah," the man said. "You guy just don't quit! Terra was right, I should have brought back up." He turned for a brief moment to throw a gigantic fireball at Jax. But the Flame Meister slashed through it with an X-shape double blade movement.

"Okay, that's it." The man stopped, sliding slightly on a skyscraper. Jax landed on it, and the two squared off.

"You suck; you know that right, blondie?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time I was told 'you suck' I'd have—"

"Enough money to redo the marshmallow incident," stated Leixia.

"Wait, "said the man. "You guys are responsible for the marshmallow incident?" Then suddenly, the man started laughing. "Oh, oh my _god_! HAAHAHHAH! Brazil's still paying for the damages! I hear the tiger is still roaming." He wiped a laugh tear from his eye and said, with a lingering giggle. "Oh dear, I heard on the news that it was so terrible. You guys make me laugh. Too bad I'm gonna have to turn you into rotting corpses with third-degree burns." Then, his green eyes shined. "Except you, broadsword. You get to go back to Abraham."

Jax slipped into a fighting stance. Leixia was pointing forward and Nahzo was pointing down. "Guys, this guy looks tough, let's be careful."

The man smiled. He gripped a hold of his cloak, and then tossed it off, over the skyscraper. Down below it covered a businessman, who immediately assumed he went blind and ran into the streets, where he got hit by a car.

The orange-haired figure grinned, flashing pointed teeth. Underneath his robe, he had been wearing a simple black leather jacket with a flame design on the edges, an orange t-shirt, and a pair of black pants, also featuring the flame design on the bottoms. His jacket was cut off at his elbows, where his flame-patterned steel armbands took up the rest.

Jax was rather amazed. The man's soul was expanding. His "large soul" (which, in all technicality, is the manifestation of one's soul wavelength, but for simplicity I'm addressing it as "large soul", in opposite of one's "mini-soul") was a bright hot pink, and three times the size of the man himself, featuring a spiked top that resembled his own hair. On it, there were several wrapping bands, with large teardrop shaped buckles, so they looked like belts. Unusually, there was a small purple moth fluttering around the top.

"Careful guys, his soul is huge. Let's be careful."

The man laughed. "Alright, blondie-boy, I'm gonna disintegrate you, then laugh as I dance on your ashes and take your friend."

"…Am I the only one who thought that sounded gay?" Nahzo asked. The other two agreed with him.

"How was that gay?" asked the man.

"No," Jax explained, "not 'gay' as in 'a demonic butler who loves his master' gay, but 'gay' as in 'that sounds royally stupid'."

The man nodded. "Well, thank you for the clarification. Now, I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" He raised his hands in a dramatic gesture. "Coil in despair, for you now face Ignus, of the legendary Elements! Let's raise the heat!"

_To be Continued….suckers._

_Don't forget to review….please._


	7. Burn! A Story of Dancing Flames?

_Do I really have to mention I don't own Soul Eater? I mean come on, that's just plain obvious by now._

_Anyway, here's chapter 7. Don't spend it all in one place…(Lame jokes…)_

**Chapter 7: Burn! A Story of Dancing Flames?**

The battle atop a random skyscraper in New York City, New York, continued. Jax was thoroughly getting angry, mainly because he hated wasting time against enemies that didn't actually need to be fought. Honestly, had this _Ignus_ guy not threatened his friends, or had Nahzo not wanted this guy killed, Jax would have left a long time ago.

Anyways…Jax was swiping with his blades in nearly every conceivable direction, but the mysterious Ignus just simply deflecting his attacks with those stupid metal armbands. The hollow rings of blade against steel reverberated throughout the New York sky. Even the sun seemed to be laughing to the metallic tune.

"Is it me," Nahzo began, "or is this guy really annoying?"

Jax swiped Nahzo out wide while he replied, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me? Dude, you are aware you decided to chase after him, right?"

Jax dodged a punch, then flipped backwards to avoid a jet of flames. "Only because you were complaining that you wanted me to kill him!"

"That's because he threatened to kidnap me! Were you not listening to the dialogue?" Nahzo yelled, although his voice had a slight tone change, indicating he was more than likely joking around.

"Ladies!" Leixia snapped. "We can talk about this later. Jax, finish the fight."

Nodding at Leixia's reasoning voice, Jax put his head back into the game. Just in time to be punched square in the jaw by Ignus, who let out a small chuckle of amusement. Jax skidded along the roof, but managed to gain his footing as he slid, so he stood up, and avoided a kick from the side, along with an immensely powerful backhanded strike that required him to use Nahzo to deflect.

Still moving on momentum, Ignus raised his right leg in fierce jab, but it was avoided by Jax, who moved to the side just quick enough. However, Ignus then spun (while he was about three feet off the roof) and came down with another equally powerful kick that, when dodged by Jax, left a hole in the roof.

"Gah," Ignus exclaimed. "You really are good. Damn Terra, I should have taken him up on his offer." He flashed a smirk. "I think I'm gonna have to let out the big guns." He raised both his hands in front of him, palms out. Jax stared with a curious look, but his body was tense, just in case he needed to make a swift movement.

Ignus's eyes flashed. "Cinder, burn! Cinder, burn! Cinder, cinder, cinder, burn! CINDER FIRE!" Suddenly, his palms glowed orange, and a column of fire escaped his hands.

"Holy crap!" Nahzo called. "_Magic_? Seriously, is this guy a wizard?"

Jax didn't answer; he was jumping out of the way of the flames. Even though he managed to dodge them, the heat coming of the stream was ridiculous. Even as a guy who was practically immune to fire, he found the heat uncomfortable and unbearable. "Definitely _not_ normal fire," he stated flatly.

When the flames dispersed, there was a long scorch mark along the roof, smoke rising from it ominously. As Jax peered through the black smoke, he could see Ignus in another pose. "Son of a bitch."

Another column of flames shot forth, tearing up the roof and vaporizing whatever little water was within the air. Jax had to literally leap off the roof and onto a lower one just to avoid dying.

When the flames burned out, Ignus was standing atop the roof, staring down at Jax. He seemed a little tired, as if those attacks had drained him. "Crap, you're still alive?" He seemed genuinely disappointed. He was breathing hard, and his hand was clutching his heart. "I don't have time for this." His fierce green eyes gleamed with murderous intent. "I was a little sick is all, I'll be back."

"And you'll only get your ass kicked," Jax replied, trying to show that he wasn't tired, which he was. He really hoped this guy would leave—he was about two minutes from passing out. He didn't want to mention it, but those flames had felt like they were boiling his blood, and he was getting a little woozy.

"Just you wait, boy. Abraham will get that sword back." Ignus snarled, but there wasn't any bite to back it up. "I'll see you losers around." He clapped his hands together and a plume of fire surrounded him. As the flames disappeared the words "You suck!" could be heard echoing around the area.

When Ignus was gone, Jax collapsed. He was just so tired. Leixia and Nahzo returned to human form right beside him, staring down at his slightly twitching form. "Do you think we should get him up?" Leixia asked.

Nahzo looked at his wrist, as if he was staring at a non-existent watch. "Nah. He's a main character. Odds are, he'll be up in about five minutes." The two stood there for a moment, the wind just slightly rustling their clothes. The silence was a little awkward.

Then, Jax stood up, as if nothing had happened, and stated "We better find that Kishin."

Nahzo pointed at him, as if proving his theory. "See? Told ya." Then he scratched his head. The three of them looked down at the moving city. "How are we gonna find a Kishin in this madness?"

Jax shrugged. "We'll follow the typical way of finding supernatural things: We'll wait until nightfall." Then he looked at both of them. "It's like four o'clock now…what are we gonna due until it's dark?"

Leixia smiled widely. "We can go shopping. I've got a new pair of panties and stockings to buy."

Nahzo made a small chuckle. "With or without the garter belt?" he said coyly.

Jax face-palmed. "Leixia: too much information. Nahzo: shut the hell up." He let out a sigh. This was gonna be a long three hours.

However, due to their lack of things to do, Jax and his two weapons did indeed go about shopping. Well, Leixia did. Jax and Nahzo were basically her baggage boys, carrying the new clothes she bought, and her ever-growing collection of shoes.

"Why do women need so many shoes?" asked Jax as Leixia set a fifth box into his arms.

"I don't know," replied Nahzo, who too received a fifth box. "I'm still trying to figure out why they travel to the bathroom in packs."

When they had arrived to their hotel room (which they were spending the night in, and didn't have to pay for—long story) the two boys dropped the bags of clothes and boxes of shoes on one of the two beds. When they finished, Jax and Nahzo were rewarded with donuts, which Leixia had "gratefully" bought for them.

"By the way," asked Jax as he rumbled through the briefcase he left under one of the beds. He looked at some clothes, moved them about, and stared thoughtfully at the pendant he always traveled with. "Where did you get the money to pay for all those anyway?"

Leixia put her hands behind her back in a gesture of innocence. "Well…" she dragged the word out. Then she smiled sweetly and pulled a small red plastic card from her jean pocket.

Jax's jaw dropped. "My credit card?" Gah! He could throttle Leixia right now, if he didn't have those qualms about hitting women, so he turned and punched Nahzo in the chest.

Well, that didn't go over to well. If your momma (and yes, I'm talking to you reader) has ever taught you one thing, it's that you never, ever, punch a person who can shape shift into a sword.

Replacing his entire right arm with a broadsword blade, Nahzo pushed Jax against the wall with his left hand and brought the blade up to his friend's throat. But then he smiled. "Gotcha!"

"Don't do that man!" Jax exclaimed, pushing Nahzo on the bed. He stared at Leixia, who sheepishly handed him the card back. "Man. Why am I always losing money to you two?"

"Because I blow my money the first chance I get," Nahzo said happily.

"And you don't trust me with cash," said Leixia.

"True…" Jax agreed. Then, he sighed. "Life sucks."

"It only sucks if you want it to," said Nahzo.

Several hours passed by. Jax spent it napping, while Nahzo sat around in various locations around the room playing his 3DS (that stands for 3-Death Screens, for all you wondering), and Leixia spent all the time folding her newly bought clothes, and attempting to shove them into a single case.

At around eight o'clock (which was an hour later than Jax had previously planned ), an alarm by the side of the bed, which was set as the "Excalibur Song", went off, causing Jax to instantly awaken just to shut off the outright annoying noise. He sighed, pulled a hand through his hair, and looked at his weapons. "Let's do some hunting….so that I can go back to sleep."

So, again, our heroes found themselves walking around New York, only this time the blood-drooling moon was hanging above their heads. Of course, this being New York, it was still pretty bustling.

"Nahzo," Jax called as they wadded through a rather large crowd of people. "I think waiting only made it worse to find that Kishin."

"I don't think so," Nahzo said matter-of-factly. "Something tells me our next plot point will occur after we finish some random banter."

"Can you stop pretending we're in some kind of story?" Leixia said with an exasperated expression. "It's getting really annoying."

"Well, _excuse me_, princess," he replied with heavy emphasis.

Eventually, they found themselves walking through Central Park, with no idea how they had actually gotten there. They didn't have time to enjoy the scenery though. Their eyes were set on the group of people standing around, doing absolutely nothing.

They were all dressed in white, with white sheets over their heads, and swaying to a beat only they could hear.

"What'd I tell you?" said Nahzo triumphantly.

"They're clearly our targets," said Jax, mentally remembering the sheet that explained this. There were a total of fifteen Kishin, meaning that Nahzo would get eight, and Leixia would get seven. That would bring their soul counts to sixty and thirty-two respectively.

"Weapon form."

With no room for finesse, and seriously tired of being in New York, Jax ran at the group, swords trailing behind him, while shouting "KU KLUX KLAN MEMBERS! I'M HERE TO SHRED YOUR SOULS!"

The first Kishin was so surprised that Jax managed to sever its head before anyone acted. It left behind a small Kishin egg, but Jax ignored it and kept battling. This was his element. He so loved the thrill of battle. The tearing of enemies into insignificant pieces, the shock of being sliced open from opponents. Ah, and especially the blood. Jax loved to watch his enemies bleed, that way he could know if he was causing them harm.

A random knife jabbed into his arm, but he spun around, stabbed the Kishin with Leixia, and then cleaved its head in two with Nahzo. He tore through several more with spinning and elegance that could only be described as a dance of death, his blades twirling and his soul on fire (not literally, despite what you may think). Even though he still felt a little woozy from the encounter with Ignus, he was able to fully let loose against these puny and practically worthless low-level Kishin.

"Jax really is having fun," said Leixia. "He's almost as blood-crazy as you."

"Mm, I like blood," was Nahzo's only reply.

With one last, powerful stroke, Jax took the head off the last Kishin with a well-placed double sword x-slash. He spun his blades in a dramatic gesture, and then stabbed them into the ground. At that time, the flesh of all the Kishin was reduced to mere blackness, and fifteen floating Kishin eggs were remaining, their ominous glow a reward in itself to Jax, for it reminded him of three things: That he was slowly getting stronger (perhaps one day to take on _him_), that he was doing the world a favor by eliminating darkness, and that he was helping his friends. The last one was perhaps the most important to Jax.

Nahzo and Leixia exited weapon form, and stretched their arms out wide.

"Ah, Kishin souls. They are the last of my top three favorite foods," Nahzo said while reaching out for one.

"What would be your two others?" Leixia asked.

"None of your business…" Nahzo replied with a chuckle. He took a large bite out of the soul. Literally. He seriously chomped a chunk of soul into his mouth. "I don't see why Soul says they have no taste. To me, they taste like bacon."

"That is so weird," said Leixia, taking a Kishin egg in her hand. "To me, they taste like cupcakes."

Jax was rather amused. As a regular, non-Weapon human, he would forever be incapable of judging what souls actually tasted like, but he was happy to listen to their statements. "Uh, hey, Nahzo…" he said. "You've got something on your face."

Nahzo, who was consuming his fifth soul of the day, wiped his arm on his mouth to take away the residual soulplasm on his face that usually appeared due to his eating style. "Sorry."

"That is so gross," said Leixia. "You need to learn how to eat."

"Says the girl who's slurping up souls like a Big Gulp," Nahzo retorted.

Jax face-palmed, though it was good naturedly. He couldn't ask for better and funnier friends. However, as he watched them banter back and forth while consuming the souls of the damned, he couldn't get his mind off of Ignus. How had that man known about Nahzo? And who was this Abraham guy? Jax had many questions—questions he knew he'd lose sleep over. He vowed to ask Stein about this stuff when they returned to Death City.

Jax reached into his pocket, pulling out the teardrop shaped pendant that he had picked up back at the hotel. Flipping it open, he was greeted with two pictures: The one on the left was a picture of him, Leixia, and Nahzo, all pulling funny faces while smiling. The other was one of him and two women, one older than him, one younger. Written in tiny black print was "_Always go, and never look back_." Whenever he had doubt, he would always flip open that pendant, and be reminded to just keep going.

However, this time, the words did not comfort him. His thoughts were too much on Ignus and Nahzo. He desperately wanted to know the past of his friend, a past he suspected Nahzo had never shared with anyone. So who was this man? And why could he shoot fire from his palms? So many questions, so little time to comprehend them.

Nahzo and Leixia finished with satisfying smiles. "That's sixty!" Nahzo exclaimed, snapping Jax back to attention. "I'm six-tenths of the way to becoming a Death Scythe."

Jax nodded, feeling as if he was displaced. _Gah,_ he thought, _where is my head? I just went from pure fighting monster to solemn and depressing emo boy._ So many things had been rushing through his mind recently. He still hadn't told anyone of his strange dream.

"Come on Jax," Leixia said, waving her hand in his face. "That's the third time I've tried talking to you. Are you sure you're okay? That guy didn't fry your brain cells did he?"

Jax shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Let's go back to the hotel; we'll be back in Death City tomorrow." His weapons agreed with him and began walking back to the hotel. Nahzo and Leixia were holding a discussion about panties and stockings and garter belts, and ladies' underwear in general. While normally, Jax would have been in the conversation with them, and cracking a few jokes, he just hung back, watching as Nahzo spoke with energy and strange euphemisms.

One day, he'd find out his friend's secret, but it felt rude to bring it up now. So, he promised himself he'd ask Nahzo one day….

One day.

_Do I really have to ask? Please review! I'm thinking everything sucks, but I can't know if I'm not being told. Please people help me out. I don't care if it's just a stupid comment, review something. That way, I can verify my existence._


	8. The Holy Sword! Are You Serious?

_I've decided that this story was getting a little "bland", so I present to you a random chapter that can be skipped over, but I'll recommend you not to._

_According to my contract, I'm still forced to say I don't own Soul Eater. Of course, if I could just rally some money to buy it from Bones…*evil chuckle*_

**Chapter 8: The Holy Sword! Are You Serious?**

While Jax, Nahzo, and Leixia where in New York going about their Kishin hunting, another Meister was walking through Death City. A Meister who was truly wondering what was going through her head as she listened on and on to the ramblings of her weapon. She raked a hand through her blonde hair and sighed.

Three steps before her, the Holy Sword, Excalibur, spun his cane in dramatic gestures while running on and on about the entire concept of chicken dumplings, and how they had allowed Sparta to pay for its war against the Persians.

"…So, as I was saying…" Suddenly, the weapon turned on his feet and stabbed his cane forward, causing his meister to run face-first into it. "Attention, M! Have you been paying attention at all?"

The girl, so named M Pendragon, rubbed her nose in anger. How had she gotten stuck with this? So far, she held the record of having Excalibur for the longest time at the DWMA (at a total of a single week). Only one person, ever, had surpassed this, and that was her long dead ancestor King Arthur Pendragon. That's right. This young, annoyed, blonde chick was descendent of the _original_ King Arthur.

"Have you not understood anything? Aren't you fully aware that to become like your olden great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great—"

"I get it!" M interrupted.

"_No you don't!_" Excalibur counted. "Have you _yet_ _forgotten Provision Number 578?_ The hero must never tell a lie! You don't understand anything, and I'll reprimand you for it later. Now, as I was saying, continuing on from my previous 'great' great-great-great-great-great-great-_**GREAT**_grandfather, you need to become a great hero who will one day save the world."

M sort of zoned out, but she nodded her head and stated sarcastically, "Yes, yes, Excalibur. You're the smartest, most impressive man in the world."

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you. I have been told I have devilish looks." M couldn't believe anyone in their right mind would believe Excalibur was good looking. He looked like a child's failed art project. "I once had a lover, once. Her name was Kathy…"

Again, Excalibur began a long, dreary, and depressing to listen to, story. M thought about her fateful arrival into Death City, where she had encountered Dr. Stein, who apparently sensed something within her. He had taken her to Lord Death, whom confirmed something she had never known: She was a decedent of the hero-king Arthur. Now, her name made since: M Le Fay Pendragon.

Of course, after that, Dr. Stein had forced her to go to Great Britain, traverse a waterfall, walk down a cave filled with faeries, and then take the annoying sword, all without her consent, considering he threatened to expel her if she didn't take the sword. The whole thing was really unfair!

"Who cares?" he had said. "I've been dealing with new Meister's left and right. First Jax and now you, we just don't have enough Weapon students. And, seeing as how you're a descendent of Arthur, I say it fits that you wield his sword."

M still despised Stein for that one.

"Attention!" Excalibur called, snapping her back into reality. "I've been speaking your name for several moments now. Be lucky there isn't a Provision about that, or else you could seriously be reprimanded."

"I thought you were already going to 'reprimand me'?" M replied. Then, for her troubles, she got a cane smack atop her head.

"Silence," Excalibur stated flatly. "Now, I wonder what's for dinner. I've had this most inner desire for a good leg of ostrich. Truly it has been too long since I had such a delicacy. The last time I had it we were in a war. Yes, it was a troubling war; the witches were becoming too powerful. Shinigami and I were stuck in a foxhole, with our only reinforcement, Asura, coming from the north. We were under heavy fire, so Shinigami told me that we were going to consume the last of our rations. All we had was one ostrich leg, which we consumed in nibbles. Ahh, nothing beats the taste of gunpowder covered ostrich." He turned in a full circle before pointing his cane back at M. "I want some ostrich. And make sure you follow Provision Numbers 602 and 278!"

"_Excuse me?_" M was used to getting exotic and strange food for Excalibur, but ostrich? Was he serious? That was just totally ridiculous, and she had gone through the Sahara Desert to pick up a freakin' cactus! "Excalibur, you are being totally unreasonable—"

"FOOL!" The weapon exclaimed with a smack on the head. "Bring me my meal. I shall be watching _The Walking Dead_ until your return…and I shan't forget to reprimand you." He walked away, up into the apartment building they lived in (they lived in Room 778).

M let out a happy sigh. _FREE_! Excalibur wouldn't be bothering her for however long it took her to get this meal. However…she was going to have to get it eventually, and couldn't waste his time. Stein had given Excalibur a pager that allowed the Holy Sword to send a message to Stein if M screwed up just one little thing. It was Stein's way of insuring she would obey the sword's orders and not try to screw anyone over.

Thinking that Stein would probably have what she needed, M made her way to the Patchwork Lab. Upon arrival, she was greeted with the unique, stitch-covered laboratory that Professor Stein and Miss Marie Mjolnir, Death Scythe in charge of Oceania, called home. She ignored its creepy image and knocked politely on the door. "Doctor? Doctor Stein? Miss Marie? Anybody?"

After a few moments, the door was opened by Miss Marie. A young blonde woman, she appeared to be no older than a teen, but was over thirty, and wore a lightning bolt designed eye patch over her left eye. "Hello," she said with a smile on her face. "Did you come here looking for Stein?"

"How'd you know?"

Marie sighed. "It's the only reason anyone ever shows up here. We honestly don't get to spend enough time togeth—" Immediately she stopped talking, and instead gestured inside.

Pretending she didn't hear that sentence, M waltzed into the lab. It was considerably cold, as if the thermostat was broken. M could see it was still a lab, but had various "girly" touches placed here and there to make it seem more livable. M silently congratulated Marie on her efforts.

"He's right down the hall," the Death Scythe said.

M thanked her and kept walking. The lab was a lot larger than it looked. Numerous stitch-covered doors lined the walls, most baring "Keep out" signs and one particular one saying "Stein's Teen Years: Do not enter." Eventually M found herself in the last room, a large place that must have been Stein's actual bedroom. It too was covered in stitches.

And corpses of tiny animals.

Stein was lying on his back atop a bland looking bed, smoking a cigarette that let out small Lord Death mask shaped smoke. "What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

"One," M said, "to tell you you're a jackass, and two: do you have an ostrich?"

He moved from his slouched position just slightly. It was enough to tell M that he was confused about her request. "Umm, what?"

"Come on, doctor," M dragged out the last word. "You, who have managed to get _pandas_ to dissect, are unable to get a freakin' ostrich?_ Really?_

"No, no," Stein said with a wave of his hand. "I've got your ostrich. It's just, that's an unusual request. Might I ask why you want it?"

M sighed. "I'm making dinner for Excalibur."

And, just like that, the great Dr. Stein made the "I-Have-Met-Excalibur" face, complete with a soft exclamation of disgust.

"Hypocrite…" M muttered.

After that brief awkward moment, Dr. Stein got off his bed and led M towards a door in the back of his room. Wondering what strange twisted thing could be hidden behind the mysterious door of the room of Dr. Franken Stein, M was giddy with excitement. She bet no one had ever seen the inside of this room!

Of course, her giddiness soon fled away as she saw what was inside the Mystery Door.

Rows upon rows of animals, all placed in massive cages, in a room that was clearly way too big to not be seen from the outside. M saw dogs, cats, parrots, a freakin' elephant, and one zebra. As Stein led her through this massive menagerie she was met with even more animals, like a giraffe, a few panda bears, a great white shark, and a tiny whale.

At about three quarters of the room, Stein stopped in front of a cage that held a single ostrich. Clearly, the bird was freaked out at seeing Stein. It knew its time was up.

"Come on birdie," Stein said in a mockery of a happy tone. "I won't hurt you."

M rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. However, she watched as the bird slowly approached the professor, and placed its beak into his outstretched hand. Wow, so maybe Stein had a way with animals. He could definitely use that skill for—

"Soul Force."

—never mind.

The ostrich's entire head was coated in electricity. M could hear the bird's dying screams of agony and pain, and how its entire body thrashed, but it could do no more than wait for itself to die. In about five seconds, the ostrich was mercifully dead, and slumped over depressingly.

Stein let go of it, and its body dropped. "Alright," the professor said. "He's all yours."

"Wait, you expect me to lug that corpse across Death City?"

Stein made a dark chuckle. "Of course not." He reached behind his back. "Here," he said with a small psycho-grin.

He handed her a butcher knife.

Now, I'm a huge fan of gore, but I don't want to freak out whatever little fan base I might have, so instead of giving you five pages worth of excruciating detail as M cleaved that ostrich into a bloody mess, borrowed wrappings from Stein, lugged that entire corpse of chopped bird through Death City and into her apartment room, unwrapped it, and proceed to cook a food she had no idea how to make while Excalibur watched _The Walking Dead_, I will simply skip ahead to the aftermath.

Excalibur sat with a plate of ostrich on his lab, a crystal-cut wine chalice in his left hand. M, blood-stained and tired, stood behind his puffy white chair as he tasted it.

It was painful to watch. He merely took tiny nibbles, insignificant sips of his wine, and eventually went back to eating after making a stupid comment about the show he was watching or his own life. However, eventually, after thirty long, soul-crushing minutes, Excalibur acknowledged her.

"It's okay."

M let out a final sigh of relief. _Thank Death!_ Now, she decided to take a shower, to get this freakin' filth off.

She left Excalibur sitting in their living room, again talking to himself about the plot of _The Walking Dead_.

She let the hot water flow over her face as she tried to forget today. It was like this every single day. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep her sanity for long. How had Arthur put up with this creature? _HOW?_

And then her train of thought was derailed as Excalibur shouted "FOOL!" from the other side of the shower curtain.

Screaming at the sudden noise, M peeked around the curtain to see Excalibur standing in the bathroom. How had he gotten in? She had specifically locked it.

"Excalibur, _WHAT THE HELL?_"

"FOOL!" Excalibur exclaimed, smacking her in the face with his cane. "Did you honestly forget that I told you I would reprimand you?"

He was serious?

"Now," said the Holy Sword. He reached behind his back and pulled out a massive hard-back book bound in weathered leather. Written in giant gold font was "KING ARTHUR". Excalibur cleared his throat. "Your punishment for not understanding what it is like to be descendent of the hero-king is to listen to his entire tale, from his birth to his end."

And so Excalibur began the legendary tale of King Arthur, his voice picking up a certain tone that M had never heard him use. He told of Arthur's birth, his first meeting with Excalibur, his Knights of the Round Table, and even his last battle against his own nephew and his defeat of the Anglo-Saxons.

M had to admit she was impressed with Arthur's story, but she wanted to get out. The water was getting cold. Unfortunately, Excalibur moved her towel, so she couldn't walk out of the shower. Well, actually, she could, but there was no way she was walking naked in front of that thing…so she had to bear the entire story. The entire, three hour story.

When Excalibur had finally finished, M was slouched against the shower wall, desperately trying to keep from falling asleep. "Now you understand," said the Holy Sword. "That is what you must live up to. Try to become the perfect hero, like the king of old." He closed the book with a decisive thud.

"Does that mean you'll leave so I can get out? It's freezing," M complained.

"Sure," replied Excalibur. M was surprised. Did he really just simply agree to something? No argument? No snappy comeback?

"After the five hour storytelling," said the Holy Sword. "And that book of King Arthur did not count. No, I shall begin a new tale, one about how dashing I was at Arthur's last battle. I was, you see, a man who was not to be trifled with. Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great -great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand-cousin, Mordred, also called the Black Knight, was a very powerful adversary. However, he was no match for Arthur and—"

M began zoning out after the first sentence. By the time he began the "greats" she was practically unconscious. So, as Excalibur continued his ranting, on and on, M slowly drifted off into dream realm…

_See, that's better. Don't you feel better for not having to sit through another chapter about Jax and the gang? Oh, and sorrow for the late update. Long story short, I was killing demons._

_Until then, see ya. (PS, Nahzo told me to tell you guys to review)_


End file.
